The Unorthodox Experiment
by Don't let them know
Summary: Slashy/Fluffy goodness. Sherlock creates a new... substance that requires testing. John is only too willing.


**AN: Porny/Cracky/Fluffyness. The idea came to me in a dream, I know that sounds like the corniest thing ever, but I swear to God it did :D**

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes crouched over the dark wooden table and pushed a hypodermic needle into his left forearm with a slow, sure breath. He chuckled to himself. It had been a while since he had done this. Should John enter the room now, he would get entirely the wrong idea.<p>

Sliding the syringe out, he wiped the puncture and laid a nicotine patch over it. It was a bleak Autumn afternoon, and the only light illuminating the flat was the crackling fire flooding the room with blanketing heat. Sherlock sprawled himself on an armchair and made a grab for his flatmate's laptop. He had stopped changing his passwords after Sherlock guessed the first four correctly, they didn't have many secrets from each other anyway.

He began to type into the address bar when something very interesting happened... Something _very_ interesting.

"Well that's new." Sherlock said, lifting the waistband of his pajama bottoms and looking down. He didn't get erections. Well, he did when he was a teenager, with testosterone and hormones rocketing around his body at lightening speed. Now he got turned on, but he never did anything about it. If he was to be perfectly honest, he didn't quite know what to do. Of course, he got the general idea, but he could never get the technique right, it was all a bit unknown and awkward. And now he felt inexplicably aroused.

"John?"

He heard his flatmate's heavy footsteps coming downstairs.

"Yeah?"

_He's an idiot, _Sherlock thought. _How can he not see what the problem is, it's blindingly obvious._

"I want you to test something for me."

"Nonono, I'm not your guinea pig."

"No, you're my doctor and my friend. And as my friend, I am asking you to do me this favour."

John took a deep breath, trying not to lose his temper. "Fine. What?"

"I want to inject you with something."

"...Is it legal?"

"I don't know, I made it myself, all the ingredients are."

"What does it do?"

"Well I know what it does to me, I need to see if it's the same for everyone."

"What does it do to you?"

Sherlock hesitated. "It made me achieve a certain state of... arousal."

"You want to inject me with liquid viagra?"

"Of sorts."

"...Fine." The elder of the pair delivered one of his trademark 'Why am I doing this?' looks and rolled up his sleeve. The other drew a syringeful of the substance and tested for bubbles.

"Relax."

"I am a doctor, I know how injections work."

"But you're tensing your muscles, clearly at the thought of me seeing you, or at least knowing that you are in such a vunerable and extreme state. Not to mention your foolish embarrassment."

"Hang on, extreme?" But it was too late. The consulting detective was steadily pressing down on the plunger.

"Okay. Now how long until I...?"

"Should be a couple of minutes, this has gone directly into your bloodstream, not to mention the fact that you are expecting it, so it'll come quicker. That the fact that you are a vastly more sexual person than me."

Both men remained stoic until they caught each other's gaze and burst into fits of giggles. Their laughter was interrupted by John slowly tilting his head back.

"Feeling it yet?"

"You have no idea..."

"It would seem I do", The younger of them said whilst pinging the waistband of his asphalt bottoms.

"I'm um... Going to..."

"What?"

"Well, you have the results of your experiment. And unless I deal with this," He said, giving a nod to his crotch, "Then you will have one extremely horny flatmate on your hands."

"Wait, tell me how you lost your virginity."

John blinked at the absurdity of the question. "Sherlock, did you not hear what I just said?"

"Oh just ignore it, It's what I do."

"You mean you don't...?"

"No."

"And you haven't ever...?"

"No."

There was a comfortable silence and then the consulting detective squared up and brushed himself down, his erection becoming significantly more noticeable as the fabric around his crotch became taut. The other swallowed, looked him up and down and then pressed their lips together.

Sherlock grabbed at his flatemate's hair with such force that he was worried it would cause him pain, but the shorter of the two just gave a roll of his hips which made his partner tilt his head back and gasp. He then tilted to the side as John kissed his neck, sucking and grabbing every bit of available skin he could find. Sherlock let his dressing gown fall to the floor noiselessly and grabbed the sandy haired man by his collar, dragging him to the rug in front of the fire, where he proceeded to strip him of his clothes. As he unbuttoned his jeans and slid down his briefs, it was apparent that he was already leaking at the tip.

When they were both completely undressed, Sherlock moved on top of John so they were nose to nose and kissed him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the floor. The doctor made a small strangled noise from the back of his throat and his breathing was becoming more sporadic and exaggerated. Sherlock made kisses down the middle of his chest to his crotch and licked him from base to tip, this made John involuntarily shudder.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Fuck.. No.. Sherlock... You're... Good. But, if we're going to... To do this... Then I... I want... I want to give you a bloody good time."

He prised himself off the floor and wiped the hair out of his flatemate's eyes, before kissing him. Tenderly at first, but then they became more accustom to each other and their mouths opened, letting their tongues inside. John moved his hand down Sherlock's ghostly frame, feeling the goosebumps over his stomach and thighs. Their hands snaked up each other's arms, grabbing whatever skin they could find and leaving grooves where their fingernails dug into flesh. The elder pushed his lover to the floor with a firm hand to the chest and moved to his neck, leaving red marks where his tongue had taken over his mind.

Then they were moving and grinding, the fire and their passion causing a fine layer of sweat to shroud them both. Their breathing was getting ever heavier and they were now gasping for breaths as their crotches rubbed against each other. With every hip buckle, Sherlock dug his head further into the floor and grasped onto John's shoulders, his eyes fluttering with pure, unadulterated pleasure.

"Are you okay?"

Sherlock just nodded and looked up at the ceiling, seeing things that weren't there.

"Tell me... If you want... To stop..."

"Never.. Stop..."

Their words were punctuated with gasps for air, seeking fuel for their fire. When John felt he was nearing climax, he shifted his weight to his arms and moved down, taking his lover in his mouth.

"Mon amour"

When his lips made contact, Sherlock's back arched involuntarily and he grabbed at the rug beneath himself, knuckles turning white. It was unknown territory, and we was as terrified as he was surprised and satisfied.

"John, I think I'm..." He swallowed, closing his eyes and letting out quick, jagged breaths.

"I know..."

The elder then moved up to kiss his other, and pushed them both over the edge with a few well timed thrusts. John bit into Sherlock's surprisingly muscular shoulder whilst Sherlock moaned, "Oh Mon dieu". He came in fast, slick spurts all over his stomach, John joining him. The dark haired man's breaths quickly turned into sobs though. Ashamed, he shook his head and placed his right hand over his eyes.

"It's fine, you're fine. It's normal"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's all fine."

Sherlock buried his head in his flatmate's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer. They lay for a few minutes in a tangled, sticky heap, both trying to regain what breath and dignity they previously shared. The taller closing his eyes and letting his muscles relax, edging closer to sleep with every passing second.

Finally John peeled himself off of his partner and grabbed a blanket from the sofa, wrapping it around himself and letting it settle on his hips, to prevent embarrassment from any run-ins with people in the hallway.

"Where're you going?"

"Shower. Need to get cleaned up. Your turn after that. I'll make some dinner and then we need to talk."

He returned several minutes later in his pajamas, steaming and smelling of fig. Sherlock was nowhere to be seen, but he'd left a cup of tea on the counter which John took with a smile. He drank it and then fell asleep in his armchair, to be awoken by Sherlock slowly prising the cup from his hands.

"Oh, hey", John mumbled.

"I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful."

"Well there's a first."

"A night of firsts, don't you think?"

"What happened, Sherlock?"

"We got very, very horny and couldn't resist each other?"

"What have you done with the... stuff?"

"In a phial in the fridge. Next to the mustard."

"So.. You're keeping it then?"

"We might need to test it again, make sure the results are accurate."

This made John laugh. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "When did I get old?"

"You're not old. I think the physical exertion performed tonight is enough to prove this."

"You know what I'm going to ask... Was that-"

"My first time? Yes."

"And the.. crying. You know that's completely normal right? Especially with your first... So many hormones and thoughts being released at once, that your brain can't handle it and you may feel extreme emotions."

"That's... Very reasonable. Thank you."

John raised himself out of his chair and crossed to the kichen, opening drawers and cupboards.

"What're you looking for?"

"Food. It might have to be toast again. That okay with you?"

"Perfect. There's that jam on the top shelf."

He grinned. "You know me _far _too well, Sherlock."

"I make it my aim to."

Upon noticing that Sherlock's voice was considerably louder, John turned around to find his partner behind him.

"So... What does this make us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know about you, John, but I don't make it a habit of shagging my flatmates."

"I don't know, does it have to have a label? Can't we just see where it goes and go from there?"

"Unorthodox."

"Just keep snogging in front of Lestrade to a minimum and we should be fine."

"Well, I guess I have to make the most of now." Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist and drew him in.

* * *

><p><strong>My first time at writing porn ;D Review? I don't know how well I did, and if I want to keep my name in the Fanfiction business, I should probably get better :D<strong>


End file.
